Regreso a la infancia
by Karol 38
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Conan consiguiera una muestra del veneno que los encogió a él y a Haibara? ¿Y si Ran lo tomase por accidente?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Noticias.

Últimamente las cosas estaban demasiado tranquilas, eso ponía muy nervioso a Conan porque, cuantos menos casos, menos posibilidades de encontrar pistas sobre los hombres de negro y menos probabilidades de recuperar su cuerpo. Por si fuera poco había llegado un chico nuevo al instituto de Ran, Koji, y mostraba más interés hacia ella del que a Conan le gustaría.

Ese día los detectives infantiles estaban en casa del profesor Agase planeando una merienda campestre.

GENTA: ¡Yo quiero arroz con anguilas!

AYUMI: Genta siempre pides lo mismo, no vamos a llevar arroz con anguilas a la merienda.

GENTA: Jo.

MITSUSHIKO: Ayumi tiene razón Genta, si comes siempre lo mismo no tendrás todas las vitaminas, hidratos y demás cosas que tu cuerpo necesita.

AYUMI: Exacto, gracias Mitsushiko.

Mitsushiko se puso rojo como un tomate.

AYUMI: ¿Y tú Conan? ¿Qué te apetece llevar?

Conan que hasta entonces había estado mirando por la ventana giró la cabeza.

CONAN: A mí me da lo mismo, llevad lo que queráis.

AYUMI: Pero Conan, tú también vienes...

Ayumi se puso triste y Genta y Mitsushiko miraron a Conan con una cara terrible, este intentó arreglarlo.

CONAN: Ah, bueno... esto... me apetecen unas bolitas de pulpo.

Ayumi levantó la cabeza y mostró una sonrisa radiante.

AYUMI: ¡Entonces llevaremos bolitas de pulpo!

Conan suspiró y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

CONAN: Chicos voy a salir un momento pero vuelvo en seguida ¿vale?

Cogió su monopatín y salió, los niños y el profesor se quedaron extrañados pero al poco tiempo siguieron planeando la excursión, sin embargo Haibara sabía que Conan se traía algo entre manos, había estado casi media hora seguida mirando por la ventana. Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba leyendo y se asomó al cristal, lo que vio le heló la sangre. Había un porche negro aparcado frente a la casa de los Kudo.

Conan se colocó detrás del coche y pegó un localizador bajo el parachoques trasero, esperó a que los conductores volvieran y arrancaran, dejó un par de kilómetros de ventaja al coche y comenzó a seguirlo en el monopatín. Quince minutos después el coche se detuvo y Conan escuchó una conversación a través del micrófono.

HOMBRE DE NEGRO 1: Otra vez hemos perdido el tiempo yendo a esa casa, si el crío hubiera sobrevivido no creo que hubiese sido tan estúpido como para regresar allí…

HOMBRE DE NEGRO 2: Pienso lo mismo que tú, pero eran órdenes de Gin, no podíamos negarnos.

HN1: Eso es cierto, prefiero tener que ir mil veces a esa casa antes de discutir con él. Y hemos tenido que coger su coche así que no podíamos decir que no.

HN2: Además, tenemos que entregar una caja con el veneno que fabricó esa mujer aquí, así que nos quedaba de camino.

Conan casi se muere al escuchar aquello ¿hablarían del veneno de Haibara? Tenía que hacerse con una muestra.

Se acercó al coche todo lo que pudo y esperó a que los hombres salieran, cogieron un pequeño paquete del maletero y entraron en un edificio, entonces él se acercó al coche, retiró el micro e intentó forzar el maletero. Le llevó un buen rato pero al final lo consiguió, a simple vista no había nada, pero tras revisar a fondo el maletero descubrió un pequeño hueco, en el que había varios paquetitos como el que se habían llevado los hombres de negro. Cogió uno, dejó todo como estaba y puso rumbo de vuelta a casa del profesor con una sonrisa.

Si todo salía bien, en poco tiempo volvería a ser Shinichi Kudo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Esperanzas.

Conan llegó a su casa lo más rápido que le fue posible. Los chicos aun seguían allí así que debía esconder el paquetito para que no lo vieran, si lo veían harían un montón de preguntas. Pero no quería desprenderse de él, ¿y si alguien lo encontraba y se lo llevaba? ¿Y si se perdía? Después de lo que le había costado conseguir aquella muestra del veneno de Haibara no podía permitirse perderla.

Decidió entrar por la puerta de atrás, fue al laboratorio y dejó allí el paquete, aún un poco preocupado, y volvió a la parte delantera de la casa para entrar por la puerta principal.

CONAN: Ya he vuelto.

AYUMI: Conan ya era hora, ¿dónde te habías metido?

CONAN: Es que me apetecía ir a dar una vuelta.

Conan miró a Haibara y se dio cuenta de que ella también le estaba mirando, parecía preguntarse qué había hecho Conan, pues sabía que había ido tras el coche de Gin, y además daba la impresión de estar un poco asustada. Conan hizo un gesto de "luego hablamos" y ella entendió que tenía algo importante que decir.

Siguieron planeando la merienda y cuando los chicos se fueron Conan les contó a Haibara y al profesor lo que había pasado.

AGASE: Pero Conan, si eso es verdad tal vez muy pronto Ai y tú podáis volver a ser vosotros mismos.

CONAN: Tal vez, pero no hay que olvidar que si conseguimos un antídoto y nos lo tomamos estaremos exponiéndonos. Después de todo, la organización nos busca para matarnos.

AGASE: Vaya, tienes razón. No había pensado en eso...

HAIBARA: Antes de fantasear con un antídoto deberíamos asegurarnos de que realmente es el APTX4869 lo que Kudo ha traído, si no no nos servirá de nada.

CONAN: Es cierto. Haibara ¿puedes comprobarlo?

HAIBARA: Está bien, ahora voy. Pero no bajes al laboratorio cada 5 minutos a preguntar ¿de acuerdo Kudo? Necesito tranquilidad para trabajar.

Conan puso mala cara y Haibara bajó al laboratorio. Pasó más de media hora y Haibara no volvía, Conan estuvo a punto de bajar varias veces al laboratorio a ver si ya había acabado pero Agase se lo impidió, "Cuanto más la molestes, más tardará", a Conan no le gustaba nada esa respuesta pero no le quedaba más remedio que aguantarse.

Se preguntaba qué pasaría si volvía a ser Shinichi Kudo, ¿seguiría siendo todo igual entre Ran y él? Él quería creer que sí pero no estaba seguro, y además estaba ese imbécil que acababa de llegar y que no se despegaba de ella ni un momento. A Conan le ponía de los nervios, no ocultaba para nada que le gustaba Ran, es más, lo había dicho abiertamente.

"De todos modos - pensó Conan - aunque vuelva a ser Shinichi tendré que esconderme de todo el mundo, porque si la Organización se entera de que he vuelto nos matarán a Haibara y a mi. Y eso en el caso de que podamos encontrar un antídoto..." En ese momento se oyó la puerta y Conan salió de sus pensamientos, era Ai que volvía del laboratorio.

CONAN: ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

Ella se rió.

HAIBARA: Hace un rato que he terminado, pero quería hacerte esperar.

CONAN: ¡Serás...!

HAIBARA: ¿Es que no te interesa saber si era o no el veneno?

CONAN: ¡Claro que me interesa!

AGASE: ¿Qué ha pasado Ai? ¿Era el veneno que os encogió?

HAIBARA: Sí, es el Apoptoxin 4869.

CONAN: ¿Entonces podrás crear un antídoto?

HAIBARA: No puedo asegurarlo, pero espero que sí.

Conan sonrió y el profesor los felicitó a ambos, Haibara sin embargo estaba seria, todo lo que tenía era de Ai Haibara, ¿qué ganaba volviendo a ser Shiho Miyano?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Compañero inesperado.

Ai se quedó mirando como Conan y el profesor celebraban que muy pronto ambos recuperarían sus cuerpos. "Kudo, la verdadera razón por la cual me quedé tanto tiempo en el laboratorio, no fue para hacerte esperar, si no porque, ahora que vas a volver a ser tú, ¿qué será de mi? Volverás con Ran, ella perdonará tu ausencia durante todo este tiempo, seguro, y yo..."

CONAN: ¡Haibara!

El grito de Conan sacó a Ai de sus pensamientos.

HAIBARA: ¿Qué pasa Kudo?

CONAN: No pongas esa cara mujer, cualquiera diría que no te alegras de que pronto podrás volver a ser tú.

HAIBARA: Es que yo no soy de las que se alegran antes de tiempo Kudo, aún tengo que fabricar el antídoto. Tardaré semanas, puede que incluso meses.

CONAN: Pero eso no importa, después de todo el tiempo que hemos pasado en estos cuerpos ¿qué más da un par de meses más? Lo bueno es tener la seguridad de que podemos volver a ser nosotros.

HAIBARA: Bueno, tú piensas de una forma y yo de otra.

Ai se fue a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se lanzó sobre la cama, unas lágrimas cayeron de su rostro sin que ella lo impidiese.

HAIBARA: Tú no lo entiendes, si volvemos yo...

Siguió llorando un tiempo hasta que se durmió. Conan por su parte estaba radiante, saber que podría volver a ser Shinichi Kudo en un par de meses lo había animado muchísimo, tanto que volvía tarareando a casa, nada podría estropear ese magnífico día. O al menos eso pensaba.

CONAN: ¡Ya estoy aquí!

SONOKO: Se acabó la tranquilidad.

RAN: ¡Sonoko! Vaya Conan, te veo de muy buen humor.

CONAN: ¡Sí, es que el profesor ha estado organizando una merienda para todos y...!

Se calló al darse la vuelta y ver quien más estaba allí. Era Koji, lógico, nunca se despegaba de Ran, Conan debería haberlo supuesto pero estaba tan eufórico por lo que había pasado que todo lo demás se le había borrado de la cabeza.

RAN: ¿Una merienda Conan?

CONAN: Sí, el profesor nos va a llevar a comer al campo. Me ha dicho que tú también estás invitada y que Sonoko puede venir si quiere.

SONOKO: Una merienda campestre, ¡me apunto! Seguro que será divertido, ¿y tú Koji? ¿Vienes?

CONAN: ¡Ah, no él no viene!

RAN: ¿Por qué no Conan?

CONAN: Ah, esto...

SONOKO: Seguro que está celoso.

CONAN: ¡No es verdad! Es que el profesor sólo me dijo que os invitara a Ran y a ti.

RAN: Si es por eso no te preocupes Conan, seguro que el profesor no tiene ningún problema, ¿entonces Koji? ¿Te animas?

KOJI: Claro, donde tú vayas iré yo. Ya lo sabes.

RAN: Serás bobo.

Conan se fue a su habitación malhumorado, y él que creía que nadie podría estropearle ese día... Ese tipo siempre andaba por el medio, desde el día en que llegó a Conan le había dado mala espina. Tenía a todas las chicas a su alrededor, lo cual no era de extrañar porque tenía todo para gustarle a una chica. Era alto, de ojos castaños y pelo negro, deportista y tenía una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier chica, desde el primer día sus compañeras de clase se habían propuesto conquistarlo, le hacían regalos, le invitaban a fiestas... Todas habían tratado de que les pidiera una cita.

Todas menos Ran.

Conan estaba convencido de que el único motivo por el que Koji se había fijado en Ran había sido, simplemente, que ella no se había fijado en él. Para Koji Ran era un reto, no una persona de la que estuviese enamorado, eso sacaba a Conan de sus casillas, para él, Ran era la persona más importante del mudo, para ese tipo sin embargo, era un simple juego.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: El accidente.

Esa mañana Conan y Ran se habían levantado muy temprano, era el día de la merienda campestre y habían tenido que madrugar, porque el sitio al que iban estaba bastante lejos. En ese momento, estaban esperando en la calle que estaba frente a la oficina, a que llegaran Sonoko y Koji a recogerles, "Somos muchos y no creo que podamos ir en un solo coche así que yo os llevaré" había dicho Koji un par de días antes.

Se oyó un claxon y vieron a Koji y a Sonoko en un coche azul metalizado, un Ferrari último modelo y con un montón de accesorios. Ese era otro de los atractivos de Koji, además de guapo era rico.

SONOKO: ¿Qué os parece el coche? ¡Es una pasada!

CONAN: A mi no me gusta.

RAN: ¡Conan! Está muy bien Koji.

El chico la sonrió y se pusieron camino a la casa del profesor, pues debían seguir a su coche para llegar al campo donde celebrarían la merienda. Cuando llegaron allí y aparcaron los niños se acercaron al coche fascinados.

GENTA: ¡Ala! ¡Que coche más chulo!

AYUMI: ¡Sí, es genial!

MITSUSHIKO: Creo que es un Ferrari.

KOJI: ¿Nunca habíais visto un coche así?

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza y empezaron a hablar, intentando convencer a Koji de que los llevara en su coche. Mientras tanto, Conan había ido a hablar con Haibara que le había hecho señas para que se acercara.

CONAN: ¿Pasa algo? ¿Es que tienes ya el antídoto?

HAIBARA: ¿Crees que soy una máquina Kudo? Aún tardaré un tiempo.

CONAN: Entonces ¿qué pasa?

HAIBARA: Voy a llevarme el portátil y un par de muestras para poder seguir trabajando aunque no esté aquí. Quiero que me eches una mano porque si tengo a los niños encima no podré trabajar.

CONAN: Está bien, yo te los quito de en medio, pero...

RAN: ¡Conan! Ya nos vamos, sube al coche.

CONAN: Ran, es que yo prefiero ir con el profesor y con Haibara, ¿por qué no llevas a Genta, Mitsushiko o a Ayumi?

CHICOS: ¡Sí, nosotros sí queremos ir!

Ran se extrañó mucho de que Conan no quisiera ir con ella, normalmente no se separaba de su lado ni un momento. Al final acordaron que todos los pequeños irían en el coche y Conan, Ai y el profesor solos en el de él. Conan había querido ir con Haibara porque quería discutir un par de cosas con ella sobre qué hacer para que los chicos no la molestasen. Decidieron que Ai fingiría que le dolía la cabeza al poco de llegar para poder quedarse sola, llevaban una tienda de campaña así que si se metía dentro nadie sabría lo que hacía.

Llegaron y empezaron a preparar todo, como habían acordado Ai fingió que le dolía mucho la cabeza y se fue a "dormir" a la tienda, sacó las muestras del APTX4869 y cuando estaba a punto de sacar el ordenador alguien entró.

RAN: Ai, ¿seguro que estás bien? Podemos volver a casa si quieres.

HAIBARA: No, no te preocupes. Estoy segura de que se me pasará.

RAN: Muy bien, pero si te pones peor avisa ¿vale?

Ran iba a salir cuando en ese momento vio el veneno.

RAN: ¿Qué es eso?

HAIBARA: Ah, ¿eso? Pues... Es... Un remedio muy bueno que ha inventado el profesor para el dolor de cabeza, me lo ha dado antes. Seguro que si me lo tomo y duermo un poco estaré mejor.

RAN: Muy bien, que te mejores.

Ran salió de la tienda y Haibara se puso a trabajar, al cabo de un rato quiso salir a estirar las piernas, guardó el portátil pero no se acordó de esconder las cápsulas. Salió de la tienda y cuando volvió Ran estaba allí.

RAN: Ai, ¿te encuentras mejor?

HAIBARA: Sí, un poco mejor, gracias.

RAN: Me alegro.

En ese momento Ai se fijó en que ya no había dos muestras de veneno, si no una. Le entró el pánico y preguntó despacio.

HAIBARA: Ran, ¿tú... Tú te has tomado una de esas cápsulas?

RAN: Ah, sí. Perdona, ya se que era tu medicina pero estos chicos son incansables y se me estaba empezando a levantar un poco de dolor de cabeza.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Situación desesperada.

Ai se quedó paralizada, ¿Ran se había tomado el veneno? ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? Decidió dejar las preguntas sobre qué iba a pasar para otro momento.

HAIBARA: ¡Ran, no salgas de la tienda ¿de acuerdo?!

RAN: P...Pero Ai, ¿pasa algo?

HAIBARA: ¡Tú no salgas!

Ran se quedó con cara de sorpresa mientras Ai salía a toda prisa de la tienda, "Tengo que encontrar a Kudo y contarle lo que ha pasado". Por suerte para ella, Conan estaba solo en ese momento y podrían hablar a solas, él, en cuanto la vio acercarse corriendo y con tan mala cara se temió que algo pudiera haber pasado.

CONAN: Haibara.

HAIBARA: K... Kudo...

CONAN: ¿Ha pasado algo? Tienes una cara horrible.

Haibara no le contestó, se limitó a cogerle del brazo y arrastrarlo hasta la tienda.

CONAN: ¿Pero qué pasa? No entiendo nada.

HAIBARA: Es... Es Ran...

CONAN: ¿Ran? ¿Qué ha pasado con ella?

HAIBARA: Ella... Ha sido un accidente te lo juro.

CONAN ¡Haibara ¿qué ha pasado?!

HAIBARA: Ran... ¡Ran se ha tomado el apoptoxin 4869!

Conan se paró de golpe.

CONAN: ¡¿Qué?!

Haibara volvió a cogerle del brazo para tirar de él.

HAIBARA: Luego te explicaré lo que pasó, ahora debemos sacar a Ran de aquí antes de que se transforme.

CONAN: Sí, tienes razón.

Conan empezó a correr más deprisa que Haibara y pronto fue ella la que tuvo que acelerar para seguirle, llegaron a la tienda y Ran estaba en el suelo, sudando.

CONAN: Ran, ¿estás bien?

RAN: S... Siento como si se me derritieran los huesos.

CONAN: No queda tiempo tenemos que sacarla de aquí.

HAIBARA: Llevémosla al coche del profesor, luego le explicaremos lo que ha pasado.

CONAN: Sí, llevémosla al coche.

Conan y Ai consiguieron llevar a Ran al Beetle del profesor sin que nadie les viera, Conan fue a hablar con Agase y le contó lo sucedido. El profesor fue a hablar con Sonoko, Koji y los demás para decirles que Ai se encontraba peor y que se iban a casa con Ran, que había insistido en acompañarles. Koji quiso ir con ellos, pero Agase consiguió convencerle de que se quedara, diciendo que los niños debían seguir disfrutando de la merienda y que alguien tendría que llevarles luego a casa.

Conan se sentó delante con el profesor mientras Ai iba en la parte de atrás con Ran, el camino hacia Tokio era largo así que seguramente Ran se transformaría por el camino.

RAN: ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vamos?

AGASE: Vamos a mi casa Ran.

RAN: ¿No me lleváis al hospital?

CONAN: No podemos llevarte al hospital Ran, lo que te va a pasar no puede verlo nadie.

"Lo que me va a pasar" pensó Ran, en ese momento dio un pequeño grito de dolor.

HAIBARA: Tranquila, pasará pronto.

RAN: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Nada más decir eso Ran profirió otro grito, esta vez mucho más alto y, cuando la miraron, ya no vieron a la Ran de diecisiete años, si no a una niña de siete que miraba confusa a su alrededor.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: La verdad.

Conan, Ai, el profesor y la encogida Ran siguieron el camino a Tokio. Esta última se había desmayado por la impresión de lo ocurrido, lo cual fue una ventaja, pues, de lo contrario, habría empezado a hacer preguntas y era mejor que estuvieran todos en casa cuando eso ocurriera, para poder explicarle tranquilamente lo que había pasado. Ai le había contado a Conan como había ocurrido todo, él se enfadó pero dijo que ya lo discutirían cuando llegaran a casa.

Al llegar dejaron a Ran en una de las habitaciones, Haibara fue a buscar un poco de ropa de su armario y la puso a los pies de la cama, para que Ran pudiera vestirse cuando despertase. Luego los tres bajaron al salón.

AGASE: Todavía no me lo puedo creer, ¡Ran encogida!  
CONAN: Sí... ¡¿Ahora como saldremos de este lío?!  
HAIBARA: Cálmate Kudo.  
CONAN: ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡¿Te das cuenta de la situación en la que estamos?!  
AGASE: Tranquilo Shinichi.

Mientras la discusión seguía en el piso de abajo, arriba Ran acababa de despertarse. Al principio pensó que todo había sido un mal sueño pero luego se dio cuenta de que había sido real, realmente su cuerpo se había encogido. Vio algo al borde de la cama, era ropa de niña, seguramente Ai le había dejado algo de su ropa, se la puso y bajó las escaleras dispuesta a pedir una explicación sobre lo que había pasado, se paró detrás de una puerta al oír gritos, pegó el oído a la puerta y escuchó, aunque no le habría hecho falta, Conan gritaba como un histérico.

CONAN: ¿Pero cómo se te ocurrió dejar el veneno a la vista de todos?

"¿Veneno?" pensó Ran.

HAIBARA: Fue un accidente, yo no quería que pasara esto. Fui a estirar las piernas porque estaba cansada de tanto trabajar en el antídoto, señor detective.  
CONAN: Pero podías haber guardado las cápsulas, ese veneno te hace rejuvenecer 10 años, ¿y si no hubiese sido Ran? ¿Y si alguno de los niños lo hubiera tomado? ¿Qué habría ocurrido entonces?  
HAIBARA: ¡No lo se! ¡No se lo que habría pasado si alguno de los niños hubiese cogido la cápsula! Pero ¿no crees que ya me siento yo bastante mal por lo ocurrido? No necesito que tú me mortifiques.  
CONAN: No pretendo mortificarte, sólo que no entiendo como has podido ser tan descuidada.  
HAIBARA: ¿Descuidada yo? No me hagas hablar sobre quien es más descuidado Kudo, porque te aseguro que sales perdiendo.

"¡¿Kudo?!", Ran se quedó helada tras la puerta, Conan era Shinichi, pero de ser así ¿por qué no se lo había contado? ¿Por qué lo había ocultado tanto tiempo? Ya era hora de averiguarlo, Ran abrió la puerta y entró en el salón.

CONAN: Ran, ¿cómo te encuentras?  
RAN: ¿Cómo se supone que debo encontrarme?  
CONAN: Entiendo como te sientes, pero tranquila pronto volverás a ser tú...  
RAN: Antes me gustaría saber como he llegado a estar así. Por lo que he escuchado, parece que la medicina que me tomé era en realidad un veneno que rejuvenece 10 años.  
CONAN: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando?  
RAN: El suficiente Shinichi.  
CONAN: Ran, yo...  
RAN: Quiero saber que ha pasado, desde el principio.  
CONAN: Claro, siéntate.

Conan, Ai y el profesor le contaron a Ran todo, como Shinichi había encogido, porqué se lo habían ocultado, quien era Haibara, los trucos que emplearon para que la gente no sospechase la verdad y, por supuesto, quienes conocían la verdadera identidad de Conan. Cuando acabaron nadie habló durante un rato, Ran todavía estaba asimilando aquella información, ¿cómo podía todo aquello ser cierto?

Siento mucho que antes se viera mal, si no me avisan no me doy ni cuenta, no sé por que el capítulo se subió así. Sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: "¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"

Nadie se había movido ni había dicho nada, Ran pensaba que lo que le habían contado era imposible y sin embargo lo estaba viviendo ella misma, en sus propias carnes. ¿Cómo pudo Shinichi ocultarle algo así? Tal vez pensó que no la creería, al fin y al cabo, lo que estaba sucediendo era casi de ciencia ficción, pero aún así, ¿cómo pudo mentirle durante tanto tiempo? Y ella que no sospechaba nada...

AGASE: Chicos, se que esta situación es un poco difícil para todos, pero tenemos que decidir que hacer con el nuevo estado de Ran.

CONAN: Sí, es cierto.

RAN: ¿Cómo que qué hacer con mi nuevo estado?

CONAN: Pues pensar como explicar tu ausencia a la gente, buscarte un nombre nuevo provisional y todas esas cosas.

RAN: ¡¿Qué?! ¡De eso nada, le contaré a mis padres lo que ha ocurrido y buscaremos una solución!

CONAN, HAIBARA Y AGASE: ¡¡¡NO!!!

Ran se asustó, los tres lo habían dicho a la vez y con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, además en las caras de Conan y Haibara se veía el miedo, sobre todo en la de ella.

CONAN: ¿Es que quieres que nos maten?

RAN: ¿Por qué dices eso?

CONAN: Ran, si lo cuentas, sea a quien sea ese alguien podría decírselo a otro y acabar llegando a la Organización. Esos tipos tienen oídos por todas partes.

HAIBARA: Y si te encuentran a ti descubrirán lo que nos pasó a nosotros, y nos matarán a todos.

RAN: No creo que por decírselo a mi padre...

CONAN: Ran decírselo a tu padre sería muy peligroso, sabes como es. Podría escapársele algo estando borracho o sin querer estando enfadado, no es seguro.

RAN: No es seguro que mi padre lo sepa y sin embargo se lo contaste a Hattori.

CONAN: Yo no le conté nada a Hattori, él lo descubrió solo y si admití la verdad delante de él es porque había amenazado con descubrirme.

RAN: Ya claro, ¿y que voy a hacer ahora? Tú llevas así mucho tiempo pero yo no podré aguantar tanto.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron de la cara de Ran.

CONAN: No te preocupes Ran, la muestra que tú te tomaste del veneno no era la única que teníamos. Hace poco las conseguí de esos tipos y Haibara ya está trabajando en un antídoto, en un par de meses como mucho estará solucionado, ¿verdad Haibara?

HAIBARA: Sí, por eso no hay de que preocuparse. De lo que sí hay que preocuparse es de cubrir la desaparición de Ran.

CONAN: Sí, tienes razón.

RAN: Podría llamar a mi padre por teléfono y decirle que me voy un tiempo de vacaciones.

CONAN: Es cierto, estamos en verano y sería una buena excusa. Pero conociendo a Mouri, Sonoko y los demás querrían ir a despedirte.

RAN: Es verdad...

HAIBARA: ¿Y por qué no?

RAN, CONAN Y AGASE: ¿Qué?

HAIBARA: Podemos darle a Ran el antídoto provisional, el que sólo dura 24 horas y en ese tiempo montamos la farsa.

CONAN: Tienes razón Haibara, si usamos ese antídoto podremos sacar a Ran de su casa sin que nadie sospeche nada.

RAN: ¿Tenéis un antídoto?

HAIBARA: Pero sólo es temporal, dura un día como máximo la primera vez que lo tomas, y si lo tomas de nuevo dura cada vez menos.

RAN: Vaya.

AGASE: ¿Cuándo creéis que será el mejor momento para hacerlo?

CONAN: Cuanto antes mejor, mañana mismo. Llamaremos a Mouri y le diremos que Ran y yo nos vamos a quedar a dormir aquí esta noche. Así podremos prepararlo.

RAN: No puedo llamar a mi padre con esta voz.

CONAN: No te preocupes por eso, con esto podrás cambiar a tu voz adulta. La tuya me parece que era el número 27.

Conan ajustó el dial de la pajarita y se la dio a Ran, esta llamó a su padre y dijo lo acordado. A Mouri no le hizo mucha gracia.

RAN: Ya está, aunque me ha costado convencerlo.

CONAN: Puedo imaginarlo. Ah, otra cosa Ran, mientras tengas ese cuerpo de niña vas a hacerte pasar por mi prima, así q tendrás que buscarte otro nombre.

RAN: Miyuki, Miyuki Edogawa.

Conan se sonrojó un poco y Haibara frunció el ceño.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Nueva vida.**

**A la mañana siguiente Ran se tomó el antídoto que le devolvería su cuerpo durante 24 horas, cuando estuvo preparada se fue a la estación acompañada de Kogoro, Conan, Sonoko y Koji, mientras ellos la despedían Ai y el profesor se colaron en casa de Mouri para recoger la ropa de Ran cuando era niña (ella les había dicho donde estaba). En la estación Sonoko estaba dando todo un espectáculo, la mitad de la gente te paraba a mirarlos y eso no era bueno.**

**RAN: Sonoko vale ya, que no me voy a la guerra.**

**SONOKO: Pero te vas dos meses, no se si podré soportar estar tanto tiempo sin mi mejor amiga.**

**KOJI: Sonoko, para mí también es muy duro. Pero Ran ha prometido llamar todos los días.**

**RAN: Es cierto Sonoko, te llamaré cada día.**

**SONOKO: Snif, vale.**

**Sonoko se separó al fin de su amiga y esta se subió al tren, que arrancó poco después. El plan era que Ran se bajase en la siguiente parada que hiciese el tren y desde allí coger uno de vuelta, entonces pararía un taxi e iría a casa del profesor, donde la estarían esperando Agase, Conan y Ai.**

**Cuando Conan volvió a casa, le dijo a Mouri que iba a quedarse en casa del profesor un par de días, así que cogió una maleta con ropa, que había preparado la noche anterior (pues él había vuelto anoche a casa un momento, alegando que había olvidado algo para poder prepararla) y se fue directo a casa del profesor. Cuando llegó Ran ya estaba allí.**

**CONAN: Qué rápida.**

**RAN: Me daba miedo transformarme en plena calle.**

**CONAN: Ya te dije que no te preocupases por eso. El antídoto dura 24 horas justas la primera vez.**

**Conan fue a dejar sus cosas en una de las habitaciones, y el profesor pidió a Ai que ayudara a Ran a instalarse. Ella accedió, un poco a regañadientes, así que subieron por la escalera y entraron en uno de los cuartos vacíos.**

**HAIBARA: ¿Este esta bien?**

**RAN: Sí, no te preocupes. Esto, Ai...**

**HAIBARA: ¿Sí?**

**RAN: ¿Es verdad que tú creaste el veneno que nos ha encogido?**

**HAIBARA: Ya te dijimos que sí, Kudo y el profesor te lo explicaron.**

**RAN: Sí, pero ¿por qué lo hiciste?**

**HAIBARA: Yo no quería crear un veneno, mi intención era fabricar una medicina.**

**RAN: ¿Una medicina?**

**HAIBARA: Sí.**

**Y salió de allí sin dejar a Ran decir nada más, ella se preguntó si no había sido demasiado indiscreta.**

**Los días siguientes transcurrieron tranquilos, como estaba planeado presentaron a Ran como Miyuki, la prima de Conan. Ayumi se mostró muy celosa de la chica, porque según ella estaba interesada en Conan, a Ran esto le hizo mucha gracia y le tomó el pelo a Conan varias veces con el tema. Por otra parte, Conan llevaba ahora mucho mejor su estado, tener a Ran con él se lo hacía más llevadero, a veces incluso le parecía que volvían a la infancia. **

**Ella, por otro lado, estaba contenta de saber por fin donde había estado Shinichi durante tanto tiempo, pensó que él le diría algo sobre la confesión que le había hecho sobre sus sentimientos, pero para su sorpresa el chico no le había comentado nada, y le dio las gracias por ello. Además había descubierto una cosa de la que Shinichi parecía no haberse dado cuenta, había pillado varias veces a Ai mirándolo de reojo, eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Que Ai o mejor dicho, Shiho, estaba enamorada de Shinichi, muchas veces los dos bajaban solos al laboratorio "Es para hablar sobre la organización y sobre el antídoto", le decía él, pero Ran a veces se preguntaba qué pasaría realmente ahí abajo. Shinichi y Shiho habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, se habían enfrentado a la Organización y habían pasado por muchas cosas, mientras que ella había permanecido ignorante de todo durante mucho tiempo, tenía claro que Shiho estaba enamorada de Shinichi pero, ¿lo estaría él de ella?**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Sentimientos.

Justo un semana después de su transformación, Ran había decidido hablar con Ai sobre el tema que la preocupaba. Llamó a la puerta de su habitación y esperó a que le dijera si podía pasar o no.

HAIBARA: Adelante.

Ran entró en la habitación lo que dejó muy sorprendida a Ai, al fin y al cabo ya eran casi las once de la noche.

HAIBARA: ¿Pasa algo Mouri?

RAN / MIYUKI: Es que quería preguntarte una cosa.

HAIBARA: ¿A mi? Si es por el entídoto todavía no tengo nada que...

RAN / MIYUKI: No, no es por eso.

Haibara se sorprendió mucho, ¿de qué otro tema querría hablar Mouri con ella? Casi no se conocían, de pronto se le ocurrió una posibilidad.

HAIBARA: Kudo.

Ran enrojeció.

RAN / MIYUKI: Sí, quería hablar de Shinichi.

HAIBARA: Bien, pues tú dirás.

RAN / MIYUKI: Miyano, no, Shiho, tú estás enamorada de Shinichi ¿verdad?

Haibara no se esperaba esa pregunta, sin embargo no cambió su semblante serio en ningún momento.

HAIBARA: Que tontería.

RAN / MIYUKI: Es cierto, lo he notado.

HAIBARA: ¿Ah sí? ¿En qué si puede saberse?

RAN / MIYUKI: Siempre le estás mirando cuando crees que nadie te ve, además te metes mucho con él, de una forma distinta a como yo lo hacía, pero lo haces al fin y al cabo. Eso son señales de que estás enamorada de él.

HAIBARA: Para nada. Si miro constantemente a Kudo es porque quiero ver si hay alguna reacción extraña en su cuerpo, no olvides que fui yo quien inventó la droga que nos ha encogido, y como científica me interesa conocer los resultados de un medicamento, en cuanto a lo de que me burlo de él muy a menudo, simplemente lo hago porque creo que tiene un ego demasiado alto y alguien debe bajárselo.

Haibara había dicho esto aparentando la mayor tranquilidad, pero por dentro estaba hirviendo, llevaba mucho tiempo sin que nadie se enterase de ese secreto, ni Agase, ni los chicos, ni mucho menos el propio Kudo, y ahora llegaba ella y en una semana se daba cuenta de lo que nadie parecía haber notado en meses. Ran se calló un momento y luego sonrió dulcemente.

RAN / MIYUKI: No tienes porqué avergonzarte ¿sabes?

HAIBARA: Avergonzarme ¿de qué?

RAN / MIYUKI: De estar enamorada de Shinichi.

HAIBARA: Oye, que Ayumi esté colada por Conan y tú estés enamorada de Kudo no quiere decir que todas las chicas que están a su alrededor...

RAN / MIYUKI: Tú le quieres.

Haibara se había quedado de piedra, lo había dicho con tanta seguridad, con tanto convencimiento. No podía seguir negándolo, a ella no iba a conseguir engañarla.

HAIBARA: ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste tú?

RAN / MIYUKI: ¿Eh?

HAIBARA: Antes de que pasase todo esto, tú ya llevabas mucho tiempo enamorada de él, ¿por qué no se lo dijiste?

RAN / MIYUKI: Yo, bueno es que... Me daba vergüenza.

HAIBARA: Y ¿por qué te daba vergüenza?

RAN / MIYUKI: Porque tenía miedo de que él no sintiese lo mismo.

HAIBARA: En tu caso, no sabías si él sentía lo mismo que tú, pero es que yo sí se que él no está enamorado de mi.

RAN / MIYUKI: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Haibara miró a Ran a los ojos, ¿cómo podía ser tan perspicaz para algunas cosas y tan nula para otras?

HAIBARA: Porque...


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: "Hola, Sherry"

Era un domingo tranquilo, Ran, Conan y Haibara habían salido con los detectives infantiles a jugar al parque. Conan había ido a jugar al fútbol con ellos, Haibara se había quedado mirando, como siempre y Ran dijo que prefería no jugar porque no se le daba bien. Ayumi se alegro mucho y en seguida se puso de pareja con Conan, sin embargo la verdadera razón por la que Ran no quería jugar era porque no hacía más que pensar en la charla que había tenido con Haibara la noche anterior.

FLASHBACK

HAIBARA: Antes de que pasase todo esto, tú ya llevabas mucho tiempo enamorada de él, ¿por qué no se lo dijiste?

RAN / MIYUKI: Yo, bueno es que... Me daba vergüenza.

HAIBARA: Y ¿por qué te daba vergüenza?

RAN / MIYUKI: Porque tenía miedo de que él no sintiese lo mismo.

HAIBARA: En tu caso, no sabías si él sentía lo mismo que tú, pero es que yo sí se que él no está enamorado de mi.

RAN / MIYUKI: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Haibara miró a Ran a los ojos, ¿cómo podía ser tan perspicaz para algunas cosas y tan nula para otras?

HAIBARA: Porque Kudo está enamorado de ti Mouri.

RAN / MIYUKI: Eso es una tontería, Shinichi sólo me ve como a una amiga, por eso se preocupa tanto por mí.

HAIBARA: No se como puedes no darte cuenta, Kudo podrá ser muy hábil a la hora de resolver crímenes pero en lo que se refiere a los sentimientos no disimula demasiado bien.

RAN / MIYUKI: Shiho.

HAIBARA: Estoy segura de que si no te ha dicho nada todavía es porque quiere recuperar su cuerpo antes de decirte lo que siente. Recuerda lo que pasó cuando te llevó a cenar a aquel hotel, se transformó en Conan en mitad de la cena y no pudo decírtelo, pero estoy convencida de que si el antídoto hubiese durado un poco más te habría confesado sus sentimientos.

FLASHBACK END

Ran miró fijamente a Shinichi jugando con los demás niños (cosa que Ayumi no pasó por alto). "Shinichi, ¿es verdad eso que ha dicho Shiho? ¿Es verdad que me quieres?", Ran se puso un poco roja y sacudió la cabeza. Salió del parque para despejarse un poco y sin darse cuenta se perdió.

RAN / MIYUKI: Vaya, ¿dónde estoy ahora?

HAIBARA: Menos mal que se me dio por seguirte.

RAN / MIYUKI: ¿Haibara? Digo, Shi...

HAIBARA: No. Llámame Haibara, nadie debe conocer mi auténtico nombre.

RAN / MIYUKI: Está bien, lo siento.

HAIBARA: Volvamos al parque, o a Kudo le dará un infarto al ver que no estás.

RAN / MIYUKI: Está bien.

De pronto Haibara palideció, estaba mirando un punto fijo a espaldas de Ran, ella se dio la vuelta para ver lo que le daba tanto miedo, no vio nada sospechoso y eso le extraño mucho, Haibara no era como ella que se asustaba por cualquier cosa, si estaba así debía de ocurrir algo grave.

HAIBARA: E… El coche...

RAN / MIYUKI: ¿Qué coche? ¿Ese negro de ahí?

HAIBARA: Es... Es su coche...

Sin previo aviso Haibara cogió a Ran por los hombros y la hizo mirarla a los ojos.

HAIBARA: Escúchame bien Mouri, quiero que vayas corriendo al parque y avises a Kudo, dile que ellos están aquí y que tenéis que marcharos cuanto antes.

RAN / MIYUKI: ¿Ellos quienes?

HAIBARA: Él lo entenderá, ¡ahora corre!

RAN / MIYUKI: Pero Haibara, ¿qué es lo que pasa? No te voy a dejar sola.

HAIBARA: ¡CORRE!

El grito de Haibara asustó a Ran de tal manera que echó a correr sin volver la vista atrás, mientras tanto ella buscaba con la mirada a aquellos a los que temía cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda.

¿¿??: Hola, Sherry.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Desaparecidos.

Ran corría todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, no sabía el camino de vuelta al parque pero consiguió llegar, nunca supo si fue cuestión de suerte o el destino que le indicó el camino correcto. Al llegar fue directa a hablar con Shinichi, lo cogió del brazo y lo alejó de los demás, para que no pudieran oírles.

CONAN: Ran, ¿qué te pasa? Estás asfixiada, y ¿no estaba Haibara contigo?

RAN / MIYUKI: Shi... Shinichi, Haibara...

CONAN. ¿Qué ha pasado Ran?

RAN / MIYUKI: Haibara ha visto un coche negro y se ha puesto muy nerviosa, me ha dicho que corriera y que te dijera que ellos están aquí. Aunque yo no entiendo lo que ha querido decir.

El semblante de Conan palideció por completo.

CONAN: ¿Dónde fue eso?

RAN / MIYUKI: Cerca de la estación.

CONAN: Ran, ve a casa del profesor y no salgas hasta que yo llame.

RAN / MIYUKI: ¿Por qué, qué pasa?

CONAN: Tú haz lo que te he dicho.

Conan salió corriendo y Ran se excusó delante de los niños diciendo que tenían que volver a casa, sin embargo Ran no hizo lo que Conan le había dicho, no volvió a casa del profesor, lo que hizo fue seguirle para saber lo que pasaba. Conan estaba tan concentrado en lo que había ocurrido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta, recorrió las calles hasta llegar al radio de la estación, buscó por todos los rincones un porshe negro, pues sólo el coche de Gin podía haber alterado a Haibara del modo que había descrito Ran.

Tras un rato de larga búsqueda al fin lo encontró, no había nadie a su alrededor y se acercó a mirar, Haibara no estaba dentro, aunque tampoco había esperado que la dejasen a la vista de cualquiera que mirase por las ventanillas. Dio un puñetazo en el suelo.

CONAN: Mierda, prometí que te protegería y no he podido hacerlo.

A su espalda Ran estaba viendo todo y oyó perfectamente lo que había dicho Conan, "Shinichi, entonces tú, de quien estás enamorado... ¿es de Shiho?", a Ran le entristeció mucho aquello, aunque pensó que no era de extrañar, después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Antes de poder pensar nada más se dio cuenta de que Conan ya no estaba donde le había visto, giró la cabeza a ambos lados pero no le vio.

Un temor irracional se apoderó de ella, el coche tampoco estaba, ¿cuándo había arrancado sin que se diera cuenta? ¿Es que había vuelto a perder a Shinichi tras haberlo encontrado después de tanto tiempo? ¿Lo había cogido aquella gente? No, no era posible, Shinichi sabía defenderse, con todos esos artefactos que le había fabricado el profesor Agase, no podían haberlo capturado ¿o sí? Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de Ran sin que pudiera evitarlo, por segunda vez había perdido al amor de su vida, por culpa de la misma gente, y esta vez había sido delante de sus ojos, y ella no se había dado ni cuenta...


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Secuestrados.

Haibara despertó en una habitación oscura, estaba atada a una columna de la pared y amordazada para no poder gritar. Intentó soltarse pero era inútil, las cuerdas estaban demasiado apretadas y casi no podía moverse.

¿¿??: Ni lo intentes Sherry, no podrás soltarte.

Haibara levantó la cabeza y ahí estaba él, su peor pesadilla, el asesino de su hermana. Gin.

HAIBARA: ¿Se puede saber que quieres?

Gin se rió.

GIN: Mi querida Sherry, no deberías hablarme en ese tono, no si quieres conservar la vida y que tu amiguito la conserve también.

"¿Amiguito?" pensó Haibara. Entonces giró un poco la cabeza y vio a Conan atado al otro lado de la columna, se le cayó el alma a los pies, ¿cuándo lo habían cogido? ¿Sabían quien era en realidad? Ojala que no, porque si era así, lo más seguro sería que lo mataran, y ella no podría soportar perder a nadie más.

HAIBARA: ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

GIN: Un par de inútiles fueron el otro día a revisar la casa de ese mocoso detective y más tarde entregaron un paquete de ese veneno que tú tan bien conoces a un cliente, no se dieron cuenta hasta volver al cuartel de la organización de que les faltaba un paquete, y ¿quién más que tú mi querida Sherry podría querer apoderarse de él? Porque nadie fuera de la Organización conocía su existencia. Sólo tuve que registrar los alrededores hasta que te vi, aunque al principio dudé por tu aspecto, no me costó nada deducir que quizá tú misma habías hecho encoger tu cuerpo para ocultarte de nosotros. Muy astuto Sherry, pero no lo bastante.

Haibara apretó los dientes.

GIN: Bueno Sherry, os dejo solos. Pero volveré dentro de un rato, no te preocupes.

Gin salió de la sala y dejó a Haibara temblando, no sólo le daba miedo lo que pudiera pasarle a ella, lo que más le preocupaba era (aunque jamás lo admitiría) que pudiera pasarle algo a Shinichi. Él había sido una de las pocas personas que le había demostrado verdadero afecto en su vida, tanto que había acabado enamorándose de él como una idiota, aun sabiendo que no era correspondida. De pronto le entró el pánico, no podía morir sin decírselo. Sabía que sería una estupidez porque él estaba enamorado de Ran, pero sentía que no podía morirse sin que él supiera sus sentimientos.

HAIBARA: C… Conan…

CONAN: Tranquila, no nos pasará nada. Saldremos de aquí.

Haibara se sobresaltó.

HAIBARA: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?

CONAN: Desde antes de despertarte tú.

HAIBARA: Imbécil, me has dado un susto de muerte. Pensé que te habían echo algo.

Conan se rió un poco por lo bajo.

CONAN: No, si algo me han hecho, ¿o crees que estoy aquí por gusto? Lo que pasa es que estaba esperando que tú despertaras para poder huir juntos, pero justo en ese momento entró Gin y tuve que hacerme el dormido.

Haibara suspiró para sus adentros, él estaba bien.

HAIBARA: Muy bien señor detective, ¿tiene algún plan para salir de aquí?

CONAN: Pues la verdad es que sí.

Haibara se sorprendió mucho con ese comentario.

HAIBARA: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo? Porque en primer lugar no podemos soltarnos.

CONAN: Eso lo arreglamos en seguida, ¿puedes alcanzar mi reloj?

HAIBARA: Sí.

CONAN: Pues pulsa el botón amarillo.

Ella hizo lo que Conan le pedía y un finísimo láser rojo salió del reloj, él giró la muñeca para enfocarlo a las cuerdas y en un momento estuvieron libres.

HAIBARA: ¿Qué era eso?

CONAN: Una de las últimas modificaciones que el profesor le hizo a mi reloj, sólo para situaciones de emergencia. No lo había usado hasta ahora.

HAIBARA: ¿Y ahora qué?

CONAN: Ahora tenemos que buscar el modo de salir de aquí, y en cuanto salgamos deberás terminar el antídoto rápido Haibara.

HAIBARA: Kudo, ya te he dicho que no soy una máquina para poder acabarlo en tan poco tiempo. Se que estás impaciente pero…

CONAN: No es por eso, es porque ya saben quienes somos y nos será más difícil defendernos con estos cuerpos. ¿O crees que a Gin le dolería si le dieras un puñetazo?

Haibara debía admitir que Conan tenía razón, pero ella no estaba segura de querer volver a ser Shiho…

HAIBARA: Supongo que llevas razón. Salgamos de aquí.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Huidas.

Después de lo ocurrido con Conan y Haibara, Ran había ido corriendo a casa del profesor Agase para contarle lo sucedido.

Cuando llegó y le explicó que creía que habían secuestrado a Shinichi y a Shiho, y lo mal que se había puesto ella al ver aquel coche, Agase entendió a la primera que se trataba de los hombres de negro, pues no había otra cosa que le diera tanto miedo a Ai. Estaban intentando pensar que hacer cuando sonó el teléfono.

AGASE: ¿Sí?

CONAN: ¿Agase? Soy Shinichi.

AGASE: ¡¿SHINICHI?! ¿Pero cómo? Si Ran acaba de contarme…

CONAN: No hay tiempo para explicaciones, acabamos de escaparnos. Ran está contigo ¿verdad?

AGASE: Sí.

CONAN: Bien, ahora Ai y yo vamos a ir para allí, en cuanto lleguemos nos vamos a encerrar en el nuestras habitaciones, y mañana cuando vengan los chicos a buscarnos les dices que hemos vuelto a EEUU con nuestras familias.

AGASA: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

CONAN: Porque esos tipos ya saben quien es Haibara, pero todavía no saben quien soy yo, así que se pasarán por tu casa tarde o temprano. Mañana mismo nos iremos de aquí, tú también tendrás que venir Agase.

AGASE: Pero si hay tanta prisa, ¿no sería mejor marcharnos ya?

CONAN: Sería lo mejor, pero si nos vamos sin dar explicaciones resultaría muy sospechoso. Te dejo profesor, hablaremos cuando llegue. Y explícale la situación a Ran.

Conan colgó y el profesor se volvió hacia Ran.

AGASE: Ran, tenemos que hablar…

Al día siguiente, después de que Conan y Ai volviesen, de que Ran llorara como una loca por haber sido tan descuidada y no poder ayudarles y de que Agase hiciera lo que Conan le había pedido, sobre que ellos habían vuelto con sus familias (lo que provocó un gran berrinche en los detectives infantiles) se encontraban en el aeropuerto, listos para coger un avión que los llevaría a L. A., en donde les esperaban los padres de Shinichi que ya habían sido puestos al corriente de la situación por si hijo.

Acababan de llegar del aeropuerto, los padres de Shinichi recibieron a los invitados con una sonrisa y los ubicaron en distintas habitaciones (recordemos que los padres de Shinichi son millonarios y tienen una casa enorme).

Una vez cada uno en su cuarto sólo salieron para la cena, volviendo inmediatamente a sus habitaciones nada más terminar. Conan se sentía culpable por Ran, si él hubiera sido más cuidadoso ella no se habría tomado el antídoto y ahora no estaría separada de sus seres queridos por medio mundo. Ran por su parte lloraba en su cuarto, pero no porque estuviera triste, si no todo lo contrario, se había aguantado las ganas hasta ahora pero ya no podía más, ver que Shinichi y Haibara habían vuelto sanos y salvos había sido un alivio para ella, pues pensaba, que si no se hubiera perdido al salir del parque, Haibara no habría tenido que ir a buscarla y no se habrían cruzado con esos tipos. Haibara estaba sentada en su nueva cama, pensando en el rumbo tan inesperado que había tomado su vida y rezaba para que Gin no lograse encontrarla, ni a ella ni a los demás. Y el profesor… el profesor roncaba tranquilamente.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: El antídoto.

CONAN: Haibara, ¿ya?

HAIBARA: ¡Aun no! Para ya pesado, déjame trabajar tranquila.

Conan puso mala cara y Ran se rió un poco. Hacía ya tres semanas que se habían ido a Los Ángeles, los primeros días Conan, y sobre todo Haibara, habían estado con los nervios de punta por culpa de la Organización, pero habían acabado relajándose. Sin embargo el día anterior Haibara había cometido el error (el gravísimo error) de decirle a Conan que al día siguiente tendría preparado el antídoto, y este desde entonces no la había dejado ni a sol ni a sombra, a pesar de la insistencia de todos de que dejara en paz a la científica, "Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo" le decía a todos. Ni siquiera Ran logró convencerlo de salir un rato a distraerse mientras Haibara trabajaba.

AGASE: Shinichi, tienes que tranquilizarte. Cuanto más molestes a Ai, más tardará.

CONAN: Lo sé profesor, pero es que pensar que después de tanto tiempo puedo recuperar mi cuerpo…

AGASE: Ya, ya. Pero si no dejas a Ai tranquila es capaz de poner en la fórmula algún ingrediente que haga que se te ponga la cara verde o algo.

Todos rieron con ese comentario.

RAN/MIYUKI: Pero es estupendo poder volver a ser por fin nosotros.

CONAN: ¿Y lo dices tú que sólo llevas así un mes? Pues si llevaras más de un año como Haibara y yo…

RAN/MIYUKI: No se si podría, al principio fue divertido, como volver a ser niño. Pero acaba cansando.

CONAN: A mi me lo vas a contar.

HAIBARA: Pues yo opino que no ha estado tan mal.

CONAN: ¡Haibara! ¿Cuándo has salido del laboratorio?

HAIBARA: Ahora mismo.

Todos se la quedaron mirando un momento.

CONAN: ¿Tienes…?

Antes de que Conan terminara la pregunta, Haibara saco de su bolsillo una pequeña cápsula de color verde.

HAIBARA: Si mis investigaciones son correctas (y dudo mucho que no lo sean), este es el antídoto definitivo del Aptx 4869.

CONAN: ¿Cuántas cápsulas has fabricado?

HAIBARA: Diez, por si los imprevistos.

RAN/MIYUKI: ¡Bien! Vamos a tomarlo.

CONAN: Espera, lo tomaré yo primero.

RAN/MIYUKI: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

CONAN: Porque yo soy el que más veces ha vuelto a su estado adulto, si funciona conmigo entonces funcionará con vosotras.

RAN/MIYUKI: Está bien.

Ran sonrió y Conan le devolvió la sonrisa, el verdadero motivo por el cual él quería tomar el antídoto primero, era para comprobar que era seguro, y que no les pasaría nada a Haibara y a Ran cuando lo tomasen, sobre todo a esta última.

Conan fue a por algo de ropa de Shinichi y se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

CONAN: Bueno, vamos allá.

Se tragó la cápsula y esperó. Al cabo de unos minutos sintió como si su cuerpo ardiera, y su corazón quería salírsele del pecho. Se escuchó un grito en el baño y la puerta se abrió poco a poco…


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: El periodo de prueba.

Se escuchó un grito en el baño y la puerta se abrió poco a poco… Shinichi salió del baño mirando a todo el mundo con una sonrisa radiante.

SHINICHI: Buenas tardes.

Nadie dijo nada, todos (excepto Haibara) estaban demasiado sorprendidos. De pronto Ran y el profesor estallaron en vítores.

HAIBARA: Bueno, calma, calma. Todavía tiene que pasar el periodo de prueba.

RAN/MIYUKI: ¿Y eso cuanto es?

HAIBARA: Veinticuatro horas. Son las cuatro y media, si Kudo sigue siendo él mismo mañana a esta hora, es que el antídoto funciona.

SHINICHI: Bueno, después de más de un año ¿qué es un día más? Al fin y al cabo ya tengo mi cuerpo.

HAIBARA: Sí, pero no te emociones.

SHINICHI: Ya, ya.

RAN/MIYUKI: Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no nos tomamos Shiho y yo el antídoto también y vamos a divertirnos?

AGASE: Vaya Ran, que buena idea. Así se os pasará antes el día.

HAIBARA: No creo que sea tan buena idea profesor.

SHINICHI: ¿Es que tienes miedo de haber hecho mal el antídoto y poder envenenarte?

Haibara puso cara de enfado.

HAIBARA: Por supuesto que mi antídoto es perfecto Kudo, no lo digo por eso. Lo digo porque, por si no lo recuerdas nos persigue una organización de psicópatas.

RAN/MIYUKI: Vaya, en eso no había pensado.

SHINICHI: Es cierto Haibara, pero ten en cuenta que ellos no están aquí ahora.

HAIBARA: ¿Y cómo puedes saberlo Kudo? ¿Tienes poderes o algo así?

SHINICHI: Yo no, pero tú dijiste que podías reconocerlos por el olor ¿recuerdas? Si los sientes volveremos a casa.

HAIBARA: Pero ¿y si nos ven?

SHINICHI: Haibara, sé más positiva: No saben que estamos en Los Ángeles (créeme, me he asegurado de ello) y tampoco saben que volvemos a ser nosotros.

HAIBARA: Ya, pero…

RAN/MIYUKI: ¡Nada de peros! Ahora volvemos chicos.

Ran se llevó a Haibara arriba y cuando volvieron las dos habían recuperado ya sus respectivos cuerpos.

RAN: Venga, vayamos a dar una vuelta.

Ran arrastró a Shinichi y a Shiho por toda la ciudad, fueron de compras durante horas, a Ran le encantaba, sin embargo Shiho sólo fingía curiosidad para no ofender a la chica. Shinichi, que en otras circunstancias se habría quejado de que Ran no hacía más que mirar escaparates, estaba encantado, había recuperado su cuerpo, probablemente para siempre y además Ran estaba con él, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Por la noche, los chicos cenaron en un restaurante para celebrar que habían solucionado su "pequeño" problema (Ran y Shinichi celebraron, pues Shiho no quiso brindar, a pesar de la insistencia de los otros dos). Cuando volvieron a casa, ya pasaban de las doce, y cada uno se fue a su cuarto pensando en cosas diferentes. Shinichi simplemente pensaba que su mayor problema se había esfumado, y que ya sólo le restaba atrapar a la Organización, no iba a ser una tarea fácil, pero ese día nada podía quebrar su optimismo. Ran, por otra parte, pensaba en que, ahora que habían recuperado sus cuerpos Shinichi le diría por fin sus sentimientos, pues él ya sabía los de ella. Y Shiho, Shiho se planteaba seriamente la posibilidad de pedirles a los padres de Shinichi que la dejaran quedarse a vivir con ellos, en Los Ángeles.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: El regreso.

Aquel día Ran y Shinichi amanecieron con una sonrisa radiante. Ya había pasado una semana desde que ambos habían tomado el antídoto definitivo junto con Haibara, y el resultado había sido positivo. Miyuki volvía a ser Ran, Conan era Shinichi de nuevo y Haibara había vuelto a ser Shiho.

Esta última no estaba muy contenta, pues ese día regresarían a Japón (por eso las sonrisas de los otros dos). Les había pedido a los padres de Shinichi que la dejaran quedarse, ellos habían accedido pero cuando Ran y Shinichi se enteraron le echaron una bronca tremenda, esto en sí no le importó mucho, pero la conversación que tubo con Ran horas más tarde sí.

FLASHBACK

Shiho estaba sola en su cuarto cuando alguien llamó.

SHIHO: Adelante.

Ran entró en la habitación.

SHIHO: Mouri, si vienes a intentar convencerme de que vaya con vosotros a Japón, pierdes tu tiempo. Puede que Kudo esté lo bastante loco como para querer volver pero yo no. Ese idiota no sabe con quien se está metiendo y va a acab…

RAN: No pensé que fueras tan cobarde.

SHIHO: ¡¿Qué?!

RAN: Que nunca pensé que fueras tan cobarde.

Shiho no sabía que decir, se había quedado con la boca abierta.

RAN: ¿Sabes Shiho? Yo te admiraba. Cuando Shinichi me contó tu historia, por todo lo que habías pasado, me sorprendí muchísimo. Tú nunca mostrabas debilidad, siempre parecías tan serena, tan madura, sabiendo qué hacer en cada momento. Me parecías una mujer excepcional. Ahora sin embargo, veo que no eres más que una niña asustada que se esconde bajo una máscara de frialdad.

SHIHO: ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡No les conoces!

RAN: ¡Entonces yo soy la que debería tener más miedo porque me estoy enfrentando a lo desconocido! No busques excusas Shiho, no son ellos los que te dan miedo.

SHIHO: ¿Ah, no? Y según tú ¿qué es lo que me da miedo entonces?

RAN: Tu pasado. Temes que todo el mundo se entere de quien eras y lo que hiciste con ellos. Sólo te diré una cosa Shiho, eso se acabará sabiendo, vuelvas o no.

Ran salió de la habitación dejando a Shiho hundida en sus pensamientos.

FLASHBACK END

Una vez más Mouri había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, igual que cuando habló con ella de sus sentimientos por Kudo. Al día siguiente de aquella conversación, Shiho había decidido volver con ellos, todos se extrañaron, todos excepto Ran, que le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa cuando se la cruzó en el pasillo, justo después de enterarse.

Desayunaron y se fueron directos al aeropuerto, irían solos, pues Agase se quedaría en Los Ángeles por su seguridad, y para respaldar la "coartada" de que Conan, Miyuki y Haibara estaban allí. Por si a alguien se le ocurría llamar (afortunadamente había fabricado una nueva pajarita con voz ,y tenía grabadas las de los chicos en su estado infantil).

No le habían dicho a nadie que volvían, pues sería sospechoso ver a Ran volver con Shinichi después de que este hubiera estado tanto tiempo "desaparecido", no querían ni imaginarse la reacción de Kogoro. Se separaron en la salida, Ran se fue en un taxi y Shinichi y Shiho en otro, ella iba a vivir en la casa de Shinichi con él, por precaución. Esto inquietó un poco a Ran pero no dijo nada, no quería estropear las cosas ahora que iban tan bien, además, que Shiho viviese con Shinichi no significaba nada.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: Disfraces.

En cuanto Ran entró por la puerta de su casa se horrorizó. Todo estaba patas arriba, había estado fuera poco más de un mes y la casa parecía una pocilga. "Como para que la situación hubiese durado más tiempo" pensó Ran.

KOGORO: ¡¡RAN!!

Ran vio como su padre se lanzaba sobre ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

KOGORO: ¡Te he echado mucho de menos!

RAN: Sí, ya he visto como está el salón.

Mouri enrojeció.

KOGORO: No mujer, no lo digo por eso. Es que echaba de menos a mi niña del alma.

RAN: Ya, ya.

KOGORO: ¿Y cómo has vuelto tan pronto? Dijiste que te irías dos meses.

RAN: Ya, pero es que echaba de menos Tokio.

KOGORO: Claro, no hay nada como el hogar ¿no?

Kogoro empezó a reír como un loco.

RAN: Bueno papá, voy a dejar la maleta y a dar una vuelta.

Antes de que su padre pudiera decir nada, Ran ya había dejado la maleta en su cuarto y salido por la puerta. Fue a dar un paseo hasta casa de Shinichi, para saber si ya se habían instalado y para preguntarles si querían dar un paseo. Cuando llegó la puerta estaba abierta.

RAN: ¿Hola? ¿Shinichi? ¿Shiho?

SHIHO: Kudo está arriba.

RAN: Ah, yo venía a preguntaros si queríais venir a dar una vuelta.

SHIHO: Mouri…

RAN: Ran.

SHISHO: ¿Qué?

RAN: Qué me llames Ran, no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido.

SHIHO: Ya, pero… Bueno, da igual. El caso es que Kudo y yo no podemos salir, recuerda que se supone que él está muerto y yo soy una fugitiva de la organización.

RAN: Vaya, es cierto, no me acordaba.

SHINICHI: Ran, ¿qué haces aquí?

Ran le explicó a Shinichi lo que pasaba pero él dijo que no habría problema.

SHIHO: ¿Qué dices Kudo?

SHINICHI: Antes de irnos mi madre preparó un par de máscaras por si queríamos salir a la calle, iban en una de las cajas que trajimos. Sólo tenemos que ponérnoslas

SHIHO: ¿Y nuestras voces?

SHINICHI: Tu voz no la conoce nadie de nuestro entorno, y yo sigo teniendo la pajarita de voz que el profesor hizo para mi.

SHIHO: ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Llevarte el lazo a la boca cada vez que vayas a hablar?

SHINICHI: Obviamente no. Le pedí al profesor que hiciera unos ajustes, y basta con que ponga un pequeño electrodo en la base de la garganta para que el sonido del lazo salga por mi boca.

SHIHO: Vaya.

RAN: ¿Y no será peligroso?

SHINICHI: Tranquila mujer, que no pasa nada. Bueno, vamos a disfrazarnos Miyano, yo te disfrazo a ti y tú a mi.

SHIHO: Oye Kudo que yo todavía no he dicho que sí.

Pero dio igual, Shinichi se llevó a rastras a Shiho a una de las habitaciones. Ran se sentó a esperarlos en el sofá, tardaron hora y media en salir. Cuando lo hicieron, Shiho ya no tenía el pelo castaño rojizo y cortado a media melena, lo llevaba más largo y de color negro, y sus ojos ya no eran verdes sino marrones. Shinichi por otra parte, había aclarado su cabello, en vez de negro/castaño oscuro *Inciso: ¿el pelo de Conan es negro o castaño oscuro? Bueno, cada cual que lo lea como quiera* era castaño claro, casi rubio y sus ojos eran verdes, de un color muy claro. Todo eso más los cambios faciales de las mascaras los hacían irreconocibles.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola, tengo que informar que mientras escribía esta historia tuve problemas con el ordenador, y el programa que usaba para escribirlos no me iba bien, y a veces no me guardaba los archivos. Como consecuencia de esto no pude terminar la historia en su momento y ahora no puedo hacerlo, pues tengo otras 4 además de los estudios (demasiado trabajo). Pero para que nadie se quede con las ganas de saber lo que iba a pasar, aquí pongo un pequeño resumen.

Shiho y Shinichi siguen con sus apariencias falsas durante un año, este último y Ran se hacen novios (todo el mundo sigue pensando que son otras personas), lo que pone loca de contenta a Sonoko porque su amiga por fin se ha olvidado del "obseso de los misterios", esto pone a Koji de los nervios y se dedica a seguir a Shinichi para descubrir algo que lo haga quedar mal ante Ran. Pero lo que descubre es quien es en realidad, va a contárselo a ella pero Ran le dice que ya lo sabía, y que él no debe decírselo a nadie porque sus vidas corren peligro. Lo malo es que no se dan cuenta de que alguien los escucha, es un miembro de la organización que no pierde un segundo en contarle a Gin lo sucedido, este ata cabos y se da cuenta de que la chica que vive con Kudo es Shiho así que los secuestra a los cuatro (Koji incluído por saberlo todo). Una vez en el local de la Organización ya sin máscaras, Koji queda impactado por la belleza de Shiho, a pesar de que no es la mejor situación para fijarse en eso. Shinichi logra forzar una cerradura y deben separarse para escapar, Shinichi y Shiho van por un lado y Koji y Ran por otro. Estos últimos consiguen escapar pero mientras la Organización ha localizado y acorralado a los otros, Gin dispara a Shinichi pero es Shiho la que recibe el disparo, la policía y el FBI (avisado por Shinichi) entran y detienen a todos los miembros de la Organización que se encuentran allí. Shiho es llevada al hospital, todos están muy preocupados, y tras dos meses en coma por fin despierta. Cuando lo hace Shinichi le dice que toda la Organización ha sido encarcelada y que ya puede vivir una vida normal, excepto por los periodistas que llevaban dos meses intentando entrar en la habitación para saber bien todo lo que había ocurrido. Ella rie y se lo agradece y le pide que la deje sola un rato. A la semana siguiente sale del hospital y vuelve a las clases (esta vez con su verdadero nombre), allí se da cuenta de que Ran y Shinichi siguen juntos, y de que ella nunca podrá ser para él más que una gran amiga. Dos años después Ran y Shinichi se casan (para disgusto de Kogoro), Shiho es la madrina de la ceremonia y Koji, con quien llleva un año de relación, es el padrino. Ran lel anza el rmao a Shiho y ella y Koji se casan un mes después.

Siento no poder seguir (aunque la culpa fue del cacharro que tengo por ordenador), pero al menos no os quedaréis sin saber que pasa (como tantas veces me ha pasado a mi). Muchos BSS.


End file.
